


A Fair Trade

by rohanluvr69



Category: One Piece
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied exhibitionism kink, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohanluvr69/pseuds/rohanluvr69
Summary: You have to pay Arlong the Saw 100'000 berries in a few weeks. You also happen to find Arlong the Saw very, very hot. You find a solution to both problems.





	1. A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to my dear friend for going through this fic and helping with grammar/phrasing/etc 🌟

"87'580, 89'610, 92'105... ugh, it's not gonna be enough."  
Sighing, you glanced at the roughly ninety-thousand berries collected in your hands, quite a number if you said so yourself, but not enough to pay the incoming month's tax of 100'000 berries.

The news of Gosa's destruction spread quickly to Cocoyashi, and you were not looking forward to condemning your village to the same fate for failing to collect enough money this month.  
Well, it would have been possible to earn eight more thousands by time the pirates would arrive, but even then you'd have found yourself entirely moneyless afterwards, and collecting 100’000 berries for the next collection could prove to be even more difficult.

You carefully tied the stack of cash with an old hairband and put it away in your desk drawer. Placing your palms at the ends of the wooden table, you let yourself lean back against it, trying to think up something to help your current situation. You could try taking multiple shifts at the restaurant, but you weren't even sure if the owners could pay you any extra money at this point. After years and years of taxes, the village had serious trouble preserving what little economy was left. It was a miracle stores were still going and could manage to sell anything at this point.  
You needed to find a solution, and preferably within the week: Arlong and his men didn't have a strict schedule for their monthly extortion and could show up anytime since the start of the month, likely to "surprise" the people of Cocoyashi, you guessed. Arlong was always present, he rarely missed the chance to scare the villagers himself, and boy, you weren't looking forward to it.  
There hardly was anything you could stand less than his intimidatingly huge figure, the way he bared his razor-sharp teeth in a smile and feigned friendliness whenever he came to collect your tributes, the way he kept most of his shirts unbuttoned and his chest bare for all to see.

You didn't like the feeling these embarrassingly vivid memories brought to your body.

Despite everything Arlong had done, you couldn’t help but feel a nice pressure in your lower belly whenever your turn to hand over your money came, and your eyes locked with his.

It wasn't something you could just confess to anybody, so all you could do was repress any trace of your wicked, stupid lust for Arlong.  
You sighed deeply.

It was then that something in your brain clicked and put the issues together.  
Oh, that could be a solution. Risky, and not guaranteed to work, but could be worth a try.

Arlong Park could be reached by foot just fine, but right now you would have much preferred sailing on a small boat in complete solitude than walking all the way up to Arlong for a private consultation with him. However, like the rest of the villagers, you didn’t own a boat and you had to rely on your legs.  
Some people were curious as to where you were headed, with such a decisive but nervous look on your face and you tried to wiggle your way out of the questions as much as you could. No one needed to know you were going to ask Arlong to skip the tribute just this once in exchange for sexual favors.  
You took a deep breath. You just needed to convince him. You could politely apologize and leave if he became too aggravated, or beg him not to destroy your village if necessary.

You reached the gate, announced yourself and quietly stated you needed to talk to Arlong, with no violent intentions.  
The fishman guard simply raised his brow; he turned around and loudly asked if he should let you in, followed by the sound of Arlong’s voice giving you permission.  
The fishman grunted, and opened the gates for you, letting you in. You nodded gratefully to the guard and stepped in, taking a few moment to admire the sight around you, you had never been to Arlong Park before and its appearance left you admittedly awed: the tall, indimitating building stood proudly, on front of it a series of pools connected to the sea surrounding the island.

You immediately recognized Arlong, sitting on a reclining chair just in front of the pools, two of his men you'd often saw during the tax collections at each side. You swallowed as you noticed him staring at you, but moved forward. This was gonna take all of your guts to ask.

"Hello, I'm one of the villagers from Cocoyashi." you said, adding in your name out of politeness, even though you were sure he wouldn’t put the effort in remembering it.  
"Oh, I think I remember seeing your face” he said with an - apparently - friendly grin. “Any reason why you decided to walk all the way to me, all by yourself?"

You bit your lip as casually as you could. His deep, oddly smooth voice, as well as the fact he was sparing his undivided stare on you was enough to make your body warmer than it already was. The fact you could, if everything went by great, get to hear it making obscene sounds in a little while didn't help. Ok, calm down, keep a cool head.

"Well, human?"  
You stiffened, recollecting yourself.  
"I'd like to be able to discuss a private matter with you, Arlong." you said, hoping to have sounded as polite and formal as possible.  
He simply smiled. "My crew is like a family to me, after all these years they are no less than my own brothers. I have no problem in discussing any matter in front of them."  
Your eyes widened at his words, and you were starting to feel more and more nervous.

You looked at Arlong: either he was blissfully unaware of the nature of the matter, or he was completely aware, and was just having fun torturing you a bit. Given by the look on his face, you felt as if the latter was the case.

You couldn’t help but stutter, "I-I assure you I have no intention of harm-"  
He interrupted you with one of his loud laughs.  
"And what harm should I concerned about, from a puny thing like you? I said, my crewmates being present while we talk won't be a bother, no matter whatever you've got to say to me." He locked eyes with you. "So speak up, you didn't just come all the way to me for no reason, did you?"  
You swallowed, feeling yourself sweating, only partially from fear. You'd have to ask Arlong to pay your tax with sex in front of all these complete strangers.

"I-I see. Well, the matter is that the tax collection could occur anytime soon"  
He nodded. "That's right, you know how things work here." Arlong appeared interested enough, resting his face on the palm of his hand.  
"And I might not have enough money to pay for it. S-so I was about to ask, if there was uh."  
Your stare locked to the ground and you couldn't bring yourself to bring it back up.  
"There was, another way to pay for it, such as." Oh god, you were gonna die. "Even have sex with you. Just for this month".

The place went awfully quiet, aside from some hushed whispers, and you still were unable to look anywhere but your feet.

Arlong finally spoke. "Human, look at me".  
You did, and you were met with the most disdainful look you've ever saw on the sawshark fishman.

"I feel nothing but hate and disgust for you humans, and you are no exception. Tell me: what could make me interested in such a pathetic offer?" he nearly growled his words.  
"Do you want me to kill them right away, Arlong?" the lanky fishman at his right spoke, looking mildly annoyed but otherwise uncaring about your presence.

To your surprise, Arlong raised a hand at him. "Wait, Chew, I really want to hear what ridiculous excuse this human has to ask me to give up 100'000 berries and have sex with them."  
The following silence was even more uncomfortable and deafening than before. You were sure that every fishman present was now glaring daggers at you, Arlong included.

But looking at him, you noticed amongst the contempt and disgust, a hint of interest in his eyes. A part of him was genuinely willing to listen.  
So you cleared your throat.

"Well I… I know I'm not much to look at, but I'll be willing to do anything you ask me to." You murmured, attempting to sound as alluring as possible to his ears.  
"Shahaha, you think you're the first person to tell me that?” he laughed, “So many worthless humans offer their bodies promising they'll obey any order. Why should I consider it?"

You take the fact he's still pushing the question rather than killing you himself or letting his crew kill you a good sign. Something in the back of your head wonders whether he ever accepted those offers but you decide not to pay mind to it on it. Right now you gotta think of something, and it's not easy when Arlong is looking at you like that, slouching on his chair so that his strong, bare torso is in full sight and subtly rising in tune with his breaths.

You decide to be a little bold.

"Well, don't you want to put me in my place? Show me just how stronger fishmen are?" you whisper.  
You stare right at him, and you can see the moment his face changes from haughty and smug to bewildered.

"What are you saying?" He hissed, leaning his head forward.  
"I'm saying that if you want a chance to vent all your frustration on a small, weak human, I'd be willing to be that human for you."  
You stepped forward, keeping a distance but just enough to lean in and whisper "Don't you want to make me to lose all my dignity and beg for pleasure, to have you deep inside me?".

Arlong was left speechless, his mouth slightly agape at your words. He quickly crossed his legs, not allowing you to see if your attempted flirting was visibly successful. He cleared his throat, but said nothing.

A strong hand grabbed your arm, making you gasp.

A fishman had walked up to you, now angrily threatening to kick you out or worse. "H-hey human, get away from Arlong, w-what do you thi-"  
"It's fine, let them go." Arlong said through gritted teeth.

Everybody's eyes turned to the sawshark fishman in surprise.

His legs were still tightly crossed, as his hands gripped both arms of his chair. You didn't want to be excessively optimistic, but you were starting to realize this was turning in your favor.

"Arlong, you can't possibly be-"  
"I'm not going to do anything. But I will allow this human the chance to prove how much they want to me to skip their turn this month."  
His eyes turned to you again. While they were icy just earlier, they were now burning with hunger.  
"Human, follow me." He ordered, and quickly walked into the building making sure not to let anybody glance at the space between his thighs.

Arlong's bedroom was rather beautiful, in an ostentatious kind of way. Each furniture present was made of dark wood of the finest quality and crafted with clear expertise; the curtains and the bed covers were of the same deep sea hue, and even the blue terrazzo flooring beneath you mimicked the colors of the sea.  
So that’s where everybody’s money had gone to.

As you entered he made you stop on your feet, right in front of his bed. He hastily pulled the curtains to close them, letting only a sliver of sunlight in.

He laid over the mattress on his back, and you finally could get a good, wonderful look of how hard he got. His erection desperately pressed against the fabric of his shorts and you were sure one could make out the member’s texture against the cloth if they looked close enough.

He undid his sash and pushed his shorts down, taking his swollen cock in his hand and giving it a few gentle strokes.  
"Look what you’ve done to me, human. I feel all hot and bothered, and I will make you pay for making me get so hard over a pathetic thing like you."  
"I'll be happy to help you relieve your tension, if you'll let me. How's that trade sound?"  
His teeth bared in a huge grin at your offer.  
"Oh naturally, but not so fast. I said I want you to prove yourself to me. I'm not just going to let anyone get away with not paying the tributes just because they're alright with fucking a big evil monster like me." he laughed darkly.

"Make me feel good, alright? And then maybe I'll decide whether our little trade should take place or not".

With pleasure, you thought. It wasn't like all the teasing (not to mention the sight of Arlong rubbing himself in front of you) didn't leave you deeply turned on as well. You quickly lifted your shirt.

"Wait." Arlong commanded. "Slower."  
Oh? Well, if that's what he wanted…

You pulled your shirt over your head, this time slower, with a sway of your hips as you did. You pulled your pants down as well, running your hands down your thighs. Arlong grunted appreciatively.  
You undid your undergarments, standing completely bare before him. His eyes were fixed on your body, following every curve and broad line.

"That's enough, come here" he said. You nodded, and climbed up the bed and on his lap.  
You took his huge dick in your hand, and he smirked as you had trouble wrapping your hand around it.  
"Bet you've never seen anything this big before."  
You bit your lip as the organ twitched in your grasp. "No, I haven’t. Only in my fantasies” you admitted with a smile, earning a pleased laughter from Arlong.  
It was going to take effort on your part, but you were doing this for something, right?  
While you were rather wet down below, you still slid two fingers inside you to better prepare taking his massive cock. Arlong merely laughed at your gesture, but you thought nothing of it, instead exhaled and felt your body flush as you fingered yourself.

Finally you stood on your knees and slid down onto his cock, gasping as it stretched you, but trying to focus on the nice sensation of being filled up.  
You finally got to its base, blushing as you felt his large balls beneath you.  
You paused your movements to catch your breath, and Arlong took the chance to taunt you.  
"Tired already, human?" he smirked.  
"Not at all." Placing your palms on his hips for balance, you lifted yourself up, and then down again. It was quite a workout and you were sure your legs were going to kill you for the next few days but kept going relentlessly.  
You glanced at him, and you smirked when you saw the look of pure lust on his face: eyes hazy and mouth agape, staring at his own dick slick with your fluids and precome being engulfed by your pussy. So much for disliking humans.

You decided to go faster: biting your lip, you pushed down on your palms, letting his cock out of your pussy to take it again in a quick movement. You felt the head of his cock hit your cervix, and shamelessly cried out in pleasure at the strange sensation.  
Arlong was having trouble keeping quiet too, his breaths and grunts becoming more vocal and desperate by the second. His fingers dug in the bedsheets. Droplets of sweat ran down his neck and muscled torso.  
Even without the massive cock moving in and out of your cunt the sight before you alone could drive you to climax on most nights.

Although your legs and arms ached from the effort, you kept going. You'd have plenty of time to rest later, now you all you had to do was make him cum, but you were so close yourself--!  
Just then, a pair of strong, webbed hands grabbed you firmly by the hips, pushing you roughly up and down on the twitching member below you.  
Your mind and body blanked out, you could barely register your own drawn out moan, the way your pussy clenched around Arlong's cock, and the warm, thick seed filling up your insides.

  
You had never come this hard in your life before.

As the aftershocks started to fade, you opened your eyes slightly to see Arlong, his chest rising and falling in audible pants and his hands still on your waist. As several seconds passed for you both to catch your breath, Arlong lifted you up, and placed you next to him.

"The trade will take place" he grunted, still a hint of breathy lust in his voice. "Not bad, human. Not bad at all".  
"Why, thank you. That's a honor coming from you." you said. While you were playing up the adulation to appeal to Arlong, you really did mean that. You weren’t one to gloat but you felt oddly proud for falling under the cruel fishman’s good graces.  
"We can have another deal, too" he said "You won't have to pay your tributes at all, instead every month you'll come here to Arlong Park and have sex with me. How's that sound?"

You turned to him, going over his words to make sure you heard correctly. Arlong stared directly in front of him away from your face, spoke with a dry tone, but his offer hinted at his true thoughts no matter how much he tried to hide them.

You didn't have to think over his proposal for long: having sex with a ridiculously hot fishman on a regular basis? Not having to pay 100.000 every month? You went into this plan unsure of how it'd turn out, and the outcome was far better than anything you'd hoped for.

"Sounds like a great deal to me, I’m in." you smiled. You gathered enough strength to get up and go retrieve your clothes from the floor, knowing Arlong wouldn't be sentimental enough towards humans to enjoy them hanging at his place for too long. Putting your pants back on with your legs feeling like jelly and come dripping down your legs was a feat but compared to everything that happened before then you could handle it just fine.

You walked to the door stopped in your tracks as you heard Arlong call your name.  
“Not a word of this with anybody at the village, you hear me?” he said, managing a glare despite his exhausted face.  
“Your secret is safe with me, Arlong.” you assured him, and beaming proudly you left, closing the door behind you.


	2. Frustrated

The days had went by since your arrival to Arlong Park, the passionate encounter that occurred left you both reeling over it, much to Arlong’s chagrin.

As much as he hated humans, and had admittedly good reasons for it too, some of the lowly creatures would turn up to be surprisingly useful in his eyes, enough for him to set aside the hatred for a moment and allow deals with them.

So was the case with you, having successfully seduced him and traded sexual encounters to not pay the monthly tax.

It wasn’t like Arlong minded fucking a human that was more than willing to take him, but couldn’t stand the impression you left on him nearly a week later. An impression so strong that made him look forward to the next month more than he should be having.

That’s why he cursed as he feverishly ran his hand up and down his erect cock, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body. His ridiculous pride kept him from removing his clothes - how could he get so worked up over you? - so they stayed on, only helping to heat his body up even more.

The memories ran still fresh in his mind as he desperately drove himself to pleasure The way you looked at him, assertive and driven by desire despite the danger you were facing, the way you talked to him, polite and alluring. The way you indulged and stripped yourself before him, your body eagerly riding his lap and the way it tensed and flushed as your orgasm hit you.

“F-fuck…”

With his index he smeared the precum dripping down his dick, wanting to get it as wet as possible. It hardly was anything like the real thing.

He was in such disbelief. A human seducing him so well, fucking him even better than he could ever have imagined. One time wasn’t enough, he needed to have you again, preferably under him.

He pumped faster at the thought. Oh, he could picture you so well - - lying on your back, chanting his name and praising and begging, as he pounded your insides, not too hard of course - humans were fragile after all, and he wouldn’t want to risk hurting an admittedly very pleasant one.

He grunted, untangling his other hand from the bedsheets to give his balls a gentle squeeze. As he gave a uncharacteristic moan at the sensation, he made a mental note to ask you to handle his balls a bit next time.

He didn’t know why he kept thinking about you, why you made him so hard. Why he was so, so excited for your next visit.

You weren’t the first human he fucked, but even then you were so different from his previous experiences: you were fierce. Gutsy. You may have went in for a trade but it was rather clear you wanted to fuck him more than everything else. You were obedient but never once forgot about your own needs too. 

Such a riveting person…

The mental image of your naked body shuddering in a powerful orgasm beneath him was what finally drove him to spurt his seed in his hand.

Arlong leaned his back against the bedframe, panting deeply until his breaths evened out.

He slowly recovered and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He still had to wait a couple more weeks for his fantasies to come true, for now his hands will do.


End file.
